Condoms have been used as a form of birth control and protection from sexually transmitted diseases for many years. The condom is a thin protective sheath for the penis used to prevent venereal infection or as a contraceptive. The condom forms a sheath around a shaft of a penis. The condom is typically made from a non-porous material preventing the transfer of semen to a woman, and, in most cases, prevents pregnancy. Materials include synthetic rubbers, latex and sheepskin.
However, there are disadvantages to using condoms during sexual intercourse. Since the condom fits over the entire length of the penis, a significant reduction in sensation is noticed by the man during sexual intercourse. Another disadvantage is that, on numerous occasions, the condom can slip towards the top of the penis during the act of intercourse, causing the leakage of semen from the base of the condom. The constriction band used to hold a condom in place on the penis is typically located at the base of the condom. Since the constriction band has only the base to grasp, the condom can slip or slide during movement associated with sexual intercourse. This could allow the transfer of semen from a man to the women.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an improved condom which provides increased sensation during sexual intercourse. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have an improved condom which does not leak, and prevent the transfer of semen during intercourse. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an improved condom.